2016
2016 is the year Suzuki Kanon graduates from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project, and Tamura Meimi graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '15 becomes Morning Musume '16. *January 15: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 24: Takemura Miu completes her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *April 1: Natsuyaki Miyabi New Group is formed. *May 30: Tamura Meimi graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *May 31: Suzuki Kanon graduates from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project. Singles - Kobushi Factory (first #1 single on Oricon)]] *January 27: Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie - Ciao Bella Cinquetti *February 3: Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice *February 14: **Shooting Star ((Kari) Ver.) - Up Up Girls (Kari) **You're the best ((Kari) Ver.) - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 17: Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory *February 24: Takaramono / Itsuwari - LoVendoЯ *March 2: Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU (digital single) *March 9: Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls *April 5: Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace - Up Up Girls (Kari) *April 20: Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute *April 27: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru - ANGERME *May 11: Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 Albums *March 19: **Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 - Tsubaki Factory (pre-sale; limited release) **Get Ready - Girls Beat!! *May 18: Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 - Tsubaki Factory (general release) *June 1: Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack - Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory DVD Singles " Event V]] *February 7: **Event V "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "ENDLESS SKY" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "One and Only" - Morning Musume '15 *February 28: **Event V "Next is you!" - NEXT YOU **Event V "Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai" - Juice=Juice DVDs/Blu-rays ]] *January 20: **The Girls Live Vol.18 (DVD) **Yuubae - Fukumura Mizuki (BD) *February 3: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ (DVD) **Thank You Very Berry (DVD) *February 17: The Girls Live Vol.19 (DVD) *February 24: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 28: **Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday DVD 2016 **Country Girls Tsugunaga Momoko Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday DVD 2016 *March 2: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong (DVD) **ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 9: The Girls Live Vol.20 (DVD) *March 12: Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday DVD 2016 *March 19: **ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday DVD 2016 *March 23: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 2: Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Memorial - Suzuki Kanon (DVD) *April 6: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 20: **The Girls Live Vol.21 (DVD) **Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live (DVD) *April 27: Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 11: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu (DVD) Concerts *2015 - March 27: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *2015 - January 30: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *January 2 - February 20: Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *February 7 - April 17: ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *February 13 - March 6: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *March 12 - May 28: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *March 19 - March 20: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 *April 2 - June 19: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *April 2 - June 20: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *April 16 - June 5: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *April 16 - June 19: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *May 5: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 5 - May 21: ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *May 14 - June 26: Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *May 21 - May 22: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ *May 30: ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *May 31: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *June 4 - June 12: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu *July 16 - September 3: Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *August 25: Buono! Festa 2016 Events *February 25: ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *March 19 - March 20: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *March 23: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~ *April 18 - April 20: Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi x Tsubaki = Sweet♪~ *May 13: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~ *May 17: Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Solo Special Live *May 27: Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon FC Event *June 25 - 26: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour Yajima Maimi & Nakajima Saki no "Shimashima Tabi" in Shirakabako Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 25: ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event ~Shinnenkai ja nai yo! Birthday Event da yo! Minna de Akari wo Iwaundaa!!!~ *February 2: Morning Musume '16 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 5: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2016 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 10: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 15: Morning Musume '16 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 19: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016 *February 24: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2016 *March 4: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2016 *March 5 - March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2016~ *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016 *March 22: Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 5~ *March 28: ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016 *March 29: Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2016 *March 30: Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday Event *April 4: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2016 *April 7: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2016 *April 12: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2016 *April 24: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2016 *April 28: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 *May 10: Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2016 *May 20: Morning Musume '16 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *June 3: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016 Theater *March 25 - May 29: Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *June 11 - June 26: Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Auditions ]] *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition begins *February 14: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition - application deadline *March 3: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition first round ends *April 1: 2015 Natsuyaki Miyabi Shin Group Member Audition results announced Media *January 21: GREEN ROOM ends *January 28: Girls Night Out premieres *February 6: ''Budokan'' premieres on Fuji TV. *February 10: Budokan premieres on BS SKY PerfecTV! Publications *January 2: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER *January 30: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Nippon Budokan LIVE Mini Shashinshuu *February 27: Harukaze - Kudo Haruka *March 12: Bijutsu de Meguru Nihon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~ - Wada Ayaka *March 19: Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo *March 26: 17sai no Ketsudan - Sayashi Riho Others *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's 19th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) Category:2016